yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Yagredin Music Festival 03
Christmas Yagredin Music Festival 03, often referred as CYMF 03, was the third edition of the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Tovikka, Yaransia as it won the previous edition with the song "Christoúgenna" from REC. Kris Jenner, Kylie Jenner, Khloé Kardashian, Kim Kardashian, Kourtney Kardashian & Kendall Jenner were selected as the presenters of the event. Twenty-three countries participated in the second edition. No country did debut. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Vulpihjel did return to the contest after one edition of absence. Nevertheless Anteera, Rukha, Sunlit Sands and Woodvale withdrew after all debuting in the previous Editions. The recap has been published on the 3rd of december, while the results were shown on the 15th of december 2019. The winner of the edition was Yaranesia with the song "Sel Ööl On Tunne" performed by Liis Lemsalu, which scored 97 points, seven points over the runner-up, Kaechyeodae with 90 points and the song "April Story" from April. The top 3 complete made Aythmos and Zhavina with Sevich Muminova's and Vohidoj Isoqov's song "Sensiz" with an amount of 88 points. Casacolburg received only 11 points and was therefore the last place of the third edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Christmas Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be Christmas themed, for example about Christmas itself, presents or anything alike. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Also allowed are cover songs from famous Christmas themed songs. But only one cover can be used once the edition. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. Also not allowed are songs that are about themes like snow, cold winters or something in this way. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Casacolburg, finishing 23rd and it was closed by Ryza, taking the 22nd, that means that they finished both in the very bottom. Participants With twenty-three countries, there were also twenty-three artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 14 female participants and only 7 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 8 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 48% woman, 28% groups and only 24% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-three countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos